


messages between kuroocat and owlace4

by jercydee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fic Exchange, Genderbending, Group chat, Instagram, LINE App, LINE Messaging, Social Media, Social Networking Sites, Texting, Twitter, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: owlace4 (12:01pm)o ya happy valentines day!!kuroocat (12:02pm)back at u 😘owlace4 (12:03pm)❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Collage of social media snippets as Tetsumi and Kou go on a Valentine's Day Date. Also everyone is a girland very gay lol.For the HQ!! Writers Server Valentine's Day Exchange~!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	messages between kuroocat and owlace4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/gifts).



> A _huge_ thanks to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays) for listening to me whine and bitch about this fic. And thank you to [Yana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/pseuds/YanaWrites) for the quick beta and kind comments<3 Hope you enjoy this, Willow /)w(\
> 
> Links embedded in the fic go to the image, video, or location that I was thinking of while writing this.
> 
> Happy Femslash February and Valentine's Day!<3

**owlace4’s Story •** 6m  
( _Boomerang: Mirror selfie of Kou posing in front of a mirror, the camera pans up and down as she sways in place. She has her hair up in a high ponytail, wearing an owl patterned[top](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/290974825929940436/), a white skirt, and black thigh-highs._)  
VALENTINE DATE PREP FOR @kuroocat!  
( _Timestamp: 11:50AM_ )

* * *

[ _Instagram messages between_ kuroocat _and_ owlace4]

— 11:56am —

 **kuroocat reacted to owlace4’s Story:** 😍

 **kuroocat reacted to owlace4’s Story:** 🔥

kuroocat (11:56am)  
BABE U LOOK SO GOOD  
and u wore the shirt I told u to wear :D  
Im so excited to see u on our date!!

owlace4 (11:57am)  
!!!!!!  
thx!!  
n ofc i did! u asked me 2 😊

[ _Image sent: A selfie of Bokuto showing off her shirt. She’s winking at the camera._ ]

[ _Image liked by_ kuroocat]

owlace4 (12:00pm)  
see!

kuroocat (12:01pm)  
I do see!  
happy Valentines day to me  
/)w(\

owlace4 (12:01pm)  
o ya happy valentines day!!

kuroocat (12:02pm)  
back at u 😘

owlace4 (12:03pm)  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
wre meeting @ the train stn rite??

kuroocat (12:04pm)  
yes  
Ill be there in 10 min  
see u then!!

[ _Read by_ owlace4]

* * *

**kuroo tetsumi :3c** @kuroocats_ • 7 minutes ago  
Im so blessed, so moved. my gf @owl_ace4 is the most bootyful human being.

 **kuroo tetsumi :3c** @kuroocats_ • 2 minutes ago  
@kuroocats_ @ everyone replying “u misspelled beautiful” I said what I said 😏

 **yakuuu** **🏐** @yakkuns_03 • 1 minute ago  
@kuroocats_ gross. pls stop talking about your gf’s ass on twitter

* * *

[ _LINE group conversation for_ owl chicks]

(12:34pm) BokutoKou4  
omg kuroo keeps staring @ my butt

(12:35pm) HaruKomiKi  
LOL GET IT CAPTAin!

(12:35pm) Kono_Aki__  
she better  
we spent like 6hrs picking out clothes for ur stupid vday date  
ofc ur ass is gna look gr8  
we made *sure* it looks gr8

(12:37pm) Akaashi_K  
It did *not* take that long, Konoha-san  
We barely spent an hour helping her

(12:45pm) Kono_Aki__  
felt like 6hrs bc she went into emo mode

(12:46pm) Akaashi_K  
That is true

(12:47pm) BokutoKou4  
[ _[Sticker](https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/3113742/en): Crying bunny_]  
[ _[Sticker](https://www.nicepng.com/ourpic/u2w7w7i1w7y3q8t4_cry-brown-brown-bear-line-sticker/): Crying bear_]  
[ _[Sticker](https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1349125/en): Crying chick_]

(12:48pm) BokutoKou4  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT MY ASS AGAIN

(12:49pm) Kono_Aki__  
[ _[Sticker](https://pngimage.net/line-emoticon-sticker-png-2/): Bunny winking and doing a peace sign with one hand while the other is holding wine. The text says “NO”._]

(12:50pm) BokutoKou4  
JFFFDHFDHFDHSJSKS  
JSALSLDJDF

(12:52pm) HaruKomiKi  
?

(12:52pm) Kono_Aki__  
k i admit the sticker was funny but it wasnt THAT good....

(1:00pm) Akaashi_K  
@Kono_Aki__ It wasn’t at your message  
Check Twitter

[ _Read by_ @Kono_Aki__ _,_ @Akaashi_K _,_ @YamaSarukuis03 _, and 1 other..._ ]

* * *

**BOKUTO KOU!** **🦉🏐** @owl_ace4 • 14 minutes ago  
.@kuroocats_ IS THE BEST GF BC SHE TOOK ME TO THE OWL CAFE 😭😭😭😭😭😭 #BESTVALENTINESDAYEVER  
( _[Video](https://www.owlvillage-en.jp/uploads/1/1/7/1/117103606/dsc-0245_2_orig.jpg): Shaky, 10-second footage of Bokuto recording the entrance to Owl Village. She can be heard squealing in the background while Kuroo laughs._)

 **BOKUTO KOU!** **🦉🏐** @owl_ace4 • 13 minutes ago  
@owl_ace4 @kuroocats_ THERES SO MANY OWLS!!!!!!!  
( _[Image](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6QhxZRJZUt/): A blurry photo of Owl Village’s interior. Owls are milling about the cafe. A shiba inu is sleeping in a corner underneath a branch._)

 **Akaashi K.** @akaaashi_k • 11 minutes ago  
@owl_ace4 @kuroocats_ Ah. This explains the keysmash in the group chat

 **Kai Yuki** @kai8yuki • 10 minutes ago  
@owl_ace4 @kuroocats_ glad to see you’re enjoying it! kuroo went through a lot to get that reservation

 **Tsukishima Kei** @tsukkikei • 4 minutes ago  
@owl_ace4 @kuroocats_ Despite the chaos, this is almost sickeningly cute

* * *

[ _LINE conversation between_ tetsumi :3c _and_ ken-chan 🎮]

— 1:08pm —

(1:08pm) tetsumi :3c  
shes so happy!!!  
so glad I brought her here  
😍😍

(1:11pm) tetsumi :3c  
[ _[Image attached](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2wReW8lR_p/): Bokuto petting an owl who is perched on her arm. The owl has similar colouring to Bokuto with white and dark grey feathers. She’s grinning from ear to ear._]

(1:11pm) tetsumi :3c  
THERES TWO OF THEM NOW ITS TOO CUTE FOR ME KEN-CHAN

(1:23pm) ken-chan 🎮  
lol cute

* * *

**owlace4** • 1 hour ago

 **[Location](https://www.instagram.com/explore/locations/1024895520/owl-village-harajuku/):** Owl Village Harajuku 武蔵野カフェ＆バー ふくろうの里 原宿店

SHE TOOK ME TO THE OWL CAFE!!! #BESTGFEVER #BESTVALENTINESDAYEVER #IMSOHAPPY #OWLS

( _[Image 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7f73WMFSih/): A slightly blurry photo of Kou that Kuroo takes. Kou has an owl perched on her arm, her eyes closed as she laughs._)  
( _[Image 2](https://www.owlvillage-en.jp/uploads/1/1/7/1/117103606/895060753_orig.jpg): A photo of their lunch at the cafe: two burger sandwiches and juice in owl-themed mugs. Next to the plate of sandwiches is a napkin displaying the cafe’s logo._)  
( _Image 3: A selfie of Kou and Kuroo in front of the Owl Village entrance._ )

 **Tagged in photo(s):** [@owl_village_fromharajuku](https://www.instagram.com/owl_village_fromharajuku/), @kuroocat

**104 likes**

**akaaashi__k** That looks wonderful, Bokuto-san  
**shiroyukiexx** is the food there good?  
**fukushou29** (^w^)b  
**littlegiant.10** that looks awesome bokuto-san!!! i wanna go next time im in tokyo :D

* * *

[ _Instagram messages between_ kuroocat _and_ kozumegg]

— 1:56pm —

 **kuroocat sent a post by owl_ace4:** “SHE TOOK ME TO THE OWL CAFE!!! [...]”

[ _Image sent: A screenshot of littlegiant.10’s comment on owl_ace4’s post circled in red._ ]

[ _Image sent: A photo of Owl Village’s menu._ ]

kuroocat (1:57pm)  
maybe for the next time chibichan is back in Tokyo ;D

kozumegg (1:58pm)  
🖕

kuroocat (1:58pm)  
😘

kozumegg (1:59pm)  
go back 2 ur date

kuroocat (2:00pm)  
happily!!

[ _Read by_ kozumegg]

* * *

**kuroocat’s Story** • 17m  
( _[Video](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8fN7X0F_zr/): Boomerang of a park. The footage is almost a still image aside from tree leaves fluttering and the slightest of camera movements. Petals of pink and white sakura are beginning to bloom everywhere. The park looks beautiful with sunny skies above._)  
( _[Location tag](https://www.instagram.com/explore/locations/1890100034562579/yoyogi-park-yoyogi-koen/): Yoyogi Park __代々木公園_ _, Yoyogi Kōen_ )

 **kuroocat’s Story** • 15m  
( _[Video](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8f5XzupFSY/): Boomerang of Tetsumi sitting at a park bench, looking up at the tree next to her. She’s wearing a plaid flannel underneath her jacket and ripped jeans. Her hair is being ruffled by the wind, like the petals fluttering on the tree._)  
( _Timestamp: 2:22PM_ )

 **kuroocat’s Story** • 10m  
( _Image: A very blurry photo of Tetsumi in the middle of laughing; she is not making the prettiest face. Part of her head is cropped out of the photo._ )

 **kuroocat’s Story** • 6m  
( _Image: A very blurry photo of Tetsumi reaching for the camera. The photo is taken at an angle, as if the person holding the camera is dodging her._ )

 **kuroocat’s Story** • 56s  
( _Image: A clear photo of Tetsumi smiling at the camera, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. It’s very obvious that she’s getting annoyed._ )  
lol kuroo can find out later i posted this 😘😘😘😘  
( _GIF: Flashing letters that say “LOVE YOU!”_ )

* * *

[ _LINE conversation between_ KOU! _and_ AKAASHI!]

— 1:41pm —

(1:41pm) AKAASHI!

Don’t forget to give your Valechoco to Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san

— 3:09pm —

(3:09pm) KOU!  
I KNO AKAASHI  
dont worry!!!  
im planning 2 share it w her @ the park

(3:10pm) KOU!  
[ _[Sticker](https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1410560/en): Rabbit sitting by a sakura tree_]

(3:12pm) AKAASHI!  
[ _[Sticker](https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1345262/en): Octopus winking_]

(3:12pm) KOU!  
[ _[Sticker](https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/3105/en): Thumbs up_]

[ _Read by_ AKAASHI!]

* * *

[ _LINE conversation between_ tetsumi :3c _and_ akaashi-kun]

(3:41pm) tetsumi :3c  
[ _Image attached: A selfie of Kuroo holding up a half-bitten chocolate while winking at the camera. In the background, Bokuto is giving a double thumbs-up. They’re sitting on a park bench._ ]

(3:42pm) tetsumi :3c  
thank u for helping her w the valechoco

(3:43pm) akaashi-kun  
She told you that I helped?

(3:45pm) tetsumi :3c  
no  
but I assumed u did ;ppp

(3:46pm) akaashi-kun  
Well, you’re not wrong

(3:47pm) tetsumi :3c  
its rly good!

(3:47pm) akaashi-kun  
Tell that to Bokuto-san

(3:48pm) tetsumi :3c  
already did ;]

(3:48pm) tetsumi :3c  
[ _[Sticker](https://pngimage.net/thank-you-sticker-png-8/): Bear saying thank you_]

(3:50pm) akaashi-kun  
[ _[Sticker](https://gfycat.com/antiquedarkerne): Cat giving a thumbs up_]

* * *

[ _LINE posts in_ “BOKUTO VALEDAY SLUMBER PARTY!! _” group_ ]

 **BokutoKou4** Today at 5:47pm  
DONT FORGET THE SLUMBER PARTY TONIGHT!!!  
MY PLACE @ 7 DONT B LATE SO WE CAN CATCH THE VALEDAY MARATHON oN TV

[ _Comments_ ]

 **YakuMoriii** Today at 5:51pm  
like we’d forget

 **Akaashi_K** Today at 6:01pm  
Should I bring anything for refreshments?

 **KozumeGGKen** Today at 6:09pm  
i just need a pillow rite

 **Kai8Yuki** Today at 6:10pm  
@YakuMoriii i’m bringing some drinks, so maybe snacks?

 **Kono_Aki__** Today at 6:10pm  
@Kai8Yuki @YakuMoriii ive got drinks too so defo snaxxxx

 **HaruKomiKi** Today at 6:11pm  
@Akaashi_K not chips bec i got em!!

 **Akaashi_K** Today at 6:11pm  
Any requests?

 **Tora2202Tora** Today at 6:12pm  
r we all rly gna fit in bokutosans place.........

[ _Seen by_ @Tora2202Tora _,_ @FukuSho29 _,_ @Akaashi_K _, and 6 others..._ ]

* * *

[ _LINE posts for_ “BOKUTO VALEDAY SLUMBER PARTY!! _” group_ ]

 **BokutoKou4 Today at** 5:47pm  
DONT FORGET THE SLUMBER PARTY TONIGHT!!!  
MY PLACE AT 7 DONT B LATE SO WE CAN CATCH THE VALEDAY MARATHON oN TV

[ _See older comments_ ]

 **KurooTetsum1s** Today at 6:39pm  
srry for the late replies (got to bokutos late) but hre I go!

 **KurooTetsum1s** Today at 6:40pm  
@Akaashi_K pls bring food! we hve popcorn + ordering pizza but more food would be gr8! smth sweet mb?

 **KurooTetsum1s** Today at 6:41pm  
@KozumeKenGG dont forget ur pjs ken-chan

 **KurooTetsum1s** Today at 6:42pm  
@Tora2202Tora WELL WRE SURE GONNA TRy!! :D :D

 **Tora2202Tora** Today at 6:44pm  
LOL ok!!

 **KozumeGGKen** Today at 6:45pm  
tht dsnt give me any confidence

 **FukuSho29** Today at 6:47pm  
.......................

[ _Seen by_ @FukuSho29 _,_ @YakuMoriii _,_ @HaruKomiKi _, and 9 others..._ ]

* * *

**kozumegg** **🎮** @kozumegg • 14 Feb  
theyre the ones who invited us n they fell asleep before everyone else..... @owlace4 @kuroocat @yakkuns_03  
( _Image: Yaku facepalming in front of Bokuto and Kuroo, who are asleep on the couch cuddling_ ) 

**yakuuu** **🏐** @yakkuns_03 • 14 Feb  
@kozumegg @owlace4 @kuroocat such horrible hosts tbh

 **BOKUTO KOU!** **🦉🏐** @owl_ace4 • 5 minutes ago  
@kozumegg @kuroocat @yakkuns_03 SRY WE WRE BUSY ALL DAY AND GOT TIRED

 **kuroo tetsumi :3c** @kuroocats_ • 4 minutes ago  
@kozumegg @owl_ace4 @yakkuns_03 we served u pancakes in the morning and all we get is this...... #rude

 **BOKUTO KOU!** **🦉🏐** @owl_ace4 • 3 minutes ago  
@kozumegg @kuroocat @yakkuns_03 *SO* RUDE!!

 **yakuuu** **🏐** @yakkuns_03 • 1 minute ago  
@kozumegg @owl_ace4 @kuroocat we know we’re just messing w/ you 🙄😘 #thosepancakesweregood #plsmakethemagain

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway can y'all believe there is [a real owl cafe](https://www.owlvillage-en.jp/) that these losers could visit??? Someone take me to Japan (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣ ω ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
